1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling for fluid conduits which permits swiveling or rotating of one member in relation to another member.
2. Prior Art
Coupling for permitting rotation of one fluid conduit in relation to a second coupled conduit are well known in the prior art. However, all known prior art swiveling coupling deteriorate and become useless in a very short time period. The prior art coupling are of a complex design, relatively expensive to manufacture and replacement costs are high. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an inexpensive swiveling coupling which has an indefinite life span.
All known rotating or swiveling coupling are comprised of six independent parts: a housing, a bushing, two O-rings, a lock ring, and a fastener for connection to a fluid conduit. The bushing of these devices is constructed such that one end is adapted to be fastened to a first fluid conduit. The bushing has an aperture bored therein which permits fluid flow therethrough. The bore extends partway into the bushing and is terminated at a perpendicular bore which extends laterally through the bushing. Hence, fluid will flow through the bushing and exit through the perpendicular boring. The bushing is constructed such that an O-ring may be disposed on either side of the laterally extending bore. The end of the bushing opposite the adaptor coupling is constructed to receive a locking ring, lockwasher or other means for securing position of the bushing once disposed in the housing. The housing has a bore extending completely therethrough with a diameter slightly larger than the outer diameter of the bushing. A laterally extending bore extends perpendicularly into the housing to permit coupling of a second fluid conduit thereto. In this manner the bushing may be disposed within the housing. The O-rings prevent fluid from flowing between the bushing and housing. The bushing is held in place in the housing by means of a lockring coupled to one end of the bushing. The bushing is thusly capable of rotating within the housing while permitting fluid to pass therethrough.
Prior art valves of this type have several basic flaws. First, the O-rings deteriorate and become ineffective in use. Second, the construction of the bushing is such that only a small bearing area exists between the bushing and housing. The O-rings wear out through use and deteriorate. This causes the valve to leak and causes failure of the coupling. In these prior art coupling, a certain amount of leakage will occur regardless of the condition of the O-rings. The leakage causes rusting of the bushing, housing and/or the locking ring. The prior art coupling are normally fabricated from steel or cast iron and normal use and leakage soon cause the valve to become inoperative.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a coupling assembly which will not rust or corrode, which is inexpensive to manufacture and has an indefinite life span.